¿Me quiere o No me quiere?
by ImaginaryTrouble
Summary: Mini-fic. Relato de la historia de amor de Sasuke y Sakura, con muchos momentos agridulces.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes ultilizados le perteneces a Masahi Kishimoto, en cambio la trama me pertenece enteramente.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

_._

* * *

_Me quiere._

* * *

_._

A la tierna edad de cinco años, Sakura, se levantaba para asistir otro día a la escuela.

Sus ojos somnolientos le devolvieron la vista desde el otro lado del espejo. Estos se clavaron con saña en _su frente_. Miró hacia su costado, donde un lazo color rojo descansaba. Usualmente pediría a su madre que le recogiera su cabello con este. Pero hoy quería probar algo distinto.

Pasó sus deditos por su cabellera rosada hasta llegar a la punta, justo por sobre sus hombros. Repitió el movimiento varias veces. Un flequillo irregular y descuidado le cubría salvajemente la mitad de su rostro, su vista era parcial. Sonrió con aire infantil, tal vez ellos no le molestarían esta vez.

Bajó de dos en dos las escaleras que conducían hasta su cuarto, pero no fue hasta el último par que escuchó la voz de su madre:

-Sakurita.- La llamó.- ¿Estas lista?

-Si, mami.- Respondió obedientemente.

Su madre estaba de espaldas a ella, alistando su mochila. Su adorada mochila de Hello Kitty. Se acercó con cuidado y estiró sus manitas a su progenitora. Esta, captando el mensaje, se la entregó con una sonrisa de ternura en el rostro.

Frunció el ceño al ver solamente una mata de pelo rosa, ¿Dónde estaba el rostro de su pequeño querubín?

-Sakurita, hija, ¿Qué es esta forma de llevar el cabello?- Exigió saber.

-Es como lo llevan las niñas hoy.- Mintió rápidamente.

Compuso su mejor carita de ángel y vio como el ceño de su madre iba disminuyendo. No quería que su "mami" supiera como iban las cosas en el kínder, lo único que pasaría sería aumentar su preocupación, y ella no quería eso.

De la mano cruzaron juntas varias calles; caminaron por una plaza e incluso pasaron por unas tiendas muy bonitas. A Sakura le llamó la atención una niña que llevaba su mismo uniforme, era bonita y parecía agradable, su cabello era color rojo. Como las fresas, pensó sonriendo tiernamente.

Al llegar al kínder se despidió de su madre con una sonrisa. Se giró sobre sus talones y enfrentó las puertas de la escuela. Acarició una vez más su frente –lo venía haciendo desde la mañana- y alisó su flequillo. Tubo que alzar muy alto su rostro para ver la puerta, puesto que no veía muy bien a causa de éste.

Caminó con sus piernitas hasta llegar a su salón, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo. Contuvo el aire y lo soltó de golpe al entrar. Dentro solo había unas niñas muy monas a las que Sakura temía. Afortunadamente, sí su plan resultaba, algún día podría jugar a las muñecas con ellas.

Se adentró con sumó cuidado, siempre pendiente de la actividad de las otra niñas, quienes jugaban y no prestaban atención hacia su alrededor. Todo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, hasta que por despistada pisó una crayola color azul. Las cabezas de las niñas se giraron hacia ella como el Exorcista, deseó nunca haber visto esa película a escondidas o que nunca hubiesen existido las crayolas. Cuando vio las sonrisas maliciosas en sus caras, supo que su plan había fallado.

-Pero si es Frentu-Saku.- Comenzó una.

-Hoy estás más fea de lo normal, ¿Creíste que ocultando tu GRAN frente con ese feo flequillo no se iba a notar? ¡Te haz equivocado de lo lindo!- La siguió otra.

-Que mal lo tuyo Frontuda.- Y otra.

-¿Quieres llorar frentecita bebé?- Más y más.

_Paren._

Pero nunca pronunciaba esa palabra. Era lo mismo desde que había empezado el año. Su frente era el objetivo masivo de las burlas, las crueles y viles burlas. Siempre la harían sentir mal, hasta que incluso algunas veces soltará alguna lágrima. Siempre las ignoraría, aun que le doliese, y se encogería en un rincón como la niña pequeña que era. Esperando que algún día parasen.

Entonces la sensei entraba en clases y ellas paraban. Sólo hasta la salida.

-Buenos días niños, hoy tenemos noticias nuevas.- Detrás de Kurenai-sensei había una niña.- Ella es Karin, espero que como los buenos niños que son le den la bienvenida.-

¡Karin! ¡Aquel era el nombre de la niña mona que había visto hoy!

Ella sonrió abiertamente y sus compañeras la empezaron a rodear. Miles de preguntas se oían, ella las contestaba todas. Tal vez era buena, pensó Sakura, tal vez querría ser su amiga. Indecisa se las arregló para meterse en el círculo que encerraba a la pelirroja.

-Ho-hola.- Saludó.

Los demás callaron, luego empezaron a cuchichear frases no muy agradables. Karin, quien entraba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención a donde fuese, pronto supo que si quería que todo siguiera como antes debería orillar a aquella "niña".

-Lo siento, mi mami dijo que no hable con personas feas.-

Los demás parecieron encantados con la respuesta. Así que no, después de todo ella era otra de las niñas monas que la trataban mal. Con tristeza se devolvió a su lugar, a su rinconcito.

La sensei, que se había mantenido alejada de las presentaciones, decidió que era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

-Bien niños, hoy haremos dibujos.- Dijo despacio. Todos sonrieron, incluso Sakura, quien amaba dibujar- Pero lo haremos de a dos.-

Los niños se sorprendieron pero al instante se pusieron a buscar pareja.

-Yo con Karin.-

-No, yo.-

-¿Verdad que quieres ser mi pareja Karin?-

Como de costumbre, Sakura era la que sobraba.

Todo el jaleo se vio cortado por el ingreso de alguien al salón. Sasuke Uchiha llegaba tarde una vez más. Sakura lo observó, aquel niño era raro. Todas las demás niñas lo admiraban y no dejaban de hablar de él. A Sakura le parecía tan ajeno que ni se preocupaba en tener pensamientos sobre él.

-Sasuke-chan otra vez tarde.- Señaló Kurenai.

-Lo siento sensei.-

-No te preocupes, estaba diciendo que haremos dibujos de pareja.- Sasuke la miró.- Y como todos ya consiguieron pareja excepto Sakura, creo que iras con ella.

Todos los niños la miraron mal, ella se ocultó tras su flequillo. Ese niño seguro la despreciaría. Quizá el flequillo no era mala idea después de todo.

-hmp.-

Sasuke tomó rumbo hacia esa mata rosada, quien suponía debería ser la tal Sakura. Él ya tenía planeado pintar un ninja, más le convenía a esa niñita no molestarlo. Sakura tembló en su lugar cuando lo sintió sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué qui-quieres dibujar?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Un ninja.- Respondió este con determinación.

-¿U-un ninja?-

-Eso dije, ¿No escuchas?- Preguntó molesto.

-Lo siento.- No quería que se enfadara, de verdad no sabía si había oído bien.- ¿Entonces, de qué color? ¿Puede ser rosa?- Preguntó.

-¿Rosa? ¿Estás loca?-

-¿Violeta?

-No.-

-¿Verde?-

-No.-

-¿Rojo?

-No, ¿Quieres parar? Eres molesta.- Le espetó.

-…-

-hmp.-

-…-

Sakura luchaba con las lágrimas. No es que hubiese esperado que la tratara distinto, pero al principio no parecía tan malo. ¿En serio era tan molesta? Quizás era por eso que los demás no la querían.

Sasuke se giró de costado al no escucharla hablar, lo que vio lo molesto. No quería que se echase a llorar, eso solo le ganaría una bronca de la sensei.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó a regadientes.

Sakura abrió los ojos pasmada. ¡¿Se estaba disculpando?!

-¿C-cómo?-

-¿Te tienen que repetir todo?- Preguntó molesto.- Dije que lo siento.

-¿De verás?-

-Si, como sea.- Buscó cambiar de tema, estaba incómodo.- ¿Por qué tienes el flequillo así de feo?

No es que el se fijara en esa niñita molesta, pero no había podido evitar mirar su flequillo. Este estaba desaliñado y le cubría casi todo el rostro. ¿Acaso veía?

-Es por mi frente.- Respondió con tristeza.

-¿Qué hay de malo en ella?-

Sakura se sorprendió por segunda vez.

-Esta grande.-

-Pues si no te sacas el flequillo de la casa jamás lo sabré.-

Sakura se retiró con temor el flequillo de su rostro. Sasuke miró con ojos curiosos.

-Esta grande.- Volvió a repetir.

-No.- La reprendió este, su frente era normal.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Dijo esperanzada.

-Si.-

-¿Lo juras?

-hmp.-

-¿Por el dedito?- Le tendió su manita.

-Lo que sea.- Selló el absurdo juramento.

Miró fascina a aquel niño que tenía el cabello negro, como la noche, totalmente lo opuesto al de ella. Era un niño mono, decidió. Y además, era agradable y bueno con ella. ¿Qué tan extraño era eso? Mucho.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun.- Gritó llena de emoción.

El la miró sorprendido. Era una niñita molesta, y encima rosada. Odiaba el rosa.

Cuando pasó una hora, y el dibujo quedó terminado, todos fueron afuera a jugar. Ellos se separaron y ella jugó sola, como siempre. El resto del día no lo vio más. Pero aún así la sonrisita infantil no se quitaba de su rostro. Sasuke-kun era su nuevo amigo.

.

* * *

_No me quiere._

* * *

_._

Cuando el día de kínder terminó, salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piecitos le permitían hacia la salida. Muchos "papis" y "mamis" esperaban en la puerta. Ella no veía a la suya por ningún lado. Después de buscarla entre la muchedumbre exhaustivamente, se sentó en un rinconcito y, un poco decepcionada, esperó.

Vio desde su rinconcito, entre muchas otras cosas, como muchas de las niñas que la molestaban se iban de la mano con sus padres, vio como reían y parecían buenas. Pero si eran buenas, ¿Por qué no lo eran con ella?

No entendía porque se metían con ella, y jamás preguntaría. No es como si quisiese preocupar a su mami con algo tan tonto como lo era el tema. Aún así siempre le picaba la curiosidad

_¿Por qué eran tan malas?_

Un movimiento atrapó su atención y por el rabillo del ojo vio a un niño con cabello color noche. Notó, a su vez, que eran lo dos únicos que quedaban. ¿Dónde se habría metido su "mami"?

Sonrió contenta al notar que aquel niño no era más ni menos que Sasuke-kun, ¡Su nuevo amigo! El no era malo con ella, tampoco se burlaba. Era una "buena persona" como diría su mami.

Se le acercó lo justo y necesario. El levantó la mirada del suelo y le frunció el cejo. A ella no pareció importarle, puesto que le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.- Lo saludó. Incluso agitó su mano en señal de saludo.

El aumentó la mueca de disgusto y la ignoró.

-Sakurita, perdona que he llegado tarde, no vas a creer lo que sucedió…- Pero ella no la escuchó. De hecho ignoró a su mami.

Siguió mirando a aquel niño por el que todas las niñas callaban. ¿Por qué no la saludó? ¿Ahora él tampoco la quería? ¿Acaso no era más su amigo? Quizá no la había reconocido, pero en aquella mirada anidaba el brillo del reconocimiento. Derrotada y totalmente desilusionada bajo la cabeza, se giró sobre si misma y le tendió la mano a su madre.

Fue el mismo día en que lo conoció, cuando la vida le dio una valiosa lección: No te hagas ilusiones.

* * *

Hola, hola! Volví con un Mini-fic. Probablemente tenga uno capitulos, no lo puedo asegurar. Tampoco puedo decir la longitud de los capis, pueden ser igual que este, más largos o más cortos. Depende de la inspiración.

Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con esmero. Espero saber sus **opiniones, críticas o lo que sea** que piensen respecto a este fic.

Miles de gracias por los comentarios de mis dos anteriores one-shots. De verdad me sacan una sonrisa y me alegran el día.

**Como siempre, gracias por leer!**

_Ciao._


End file.
